


Smile

by icequeen57



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie is a good guy, himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Reggie is used to not being the first choice. He was fine with that, because despite not being Luke's or Julie's or Alex's first choice, they still went him around, Right?The band act like teenagers in the sense that they don't think anything through, and Reggie get's hurt in the process. The resident skater boy talks some sense into him, well he tries to.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> TW vague mentions to child abuse and self harm, but it's all in the past.

It was August. Luke was grumpy since he realized Julie would be going back to school soon, and she wouldn't be able to spend all her time on the band anymore. Alex started spending more time wondering around town. He’d been doing so ever since Julie took them to Pride. Reggie had never seen his friend so relaxed, and more importantly, comfortable with himself. The thought made Reggie smile. 

Julie still had a week before school started when things started getting weird. At first, Reggie thought it was his imagination. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him something was wrong. There was a distinct feeling of dread and panic in his chest when he realized his friends were hiding something from him. 

It had only been going on for a few days, but conversations would stop when he walked in, they would have secret meetings without him, and they were lying to him. Nothing big, mostly about what they were doing, or where they were going. 

Contrary to popular belief, Reggie wasn’t stupid. He may not always understand people, or social cues, and he didn't always think things through, and he had a hard time focusing, but he wasn't stupid. When it came to things he cared about, Reggie was all in. That's why he knew the first bass guitar was invented in the 1930s, it’s how he knew how to fix his amp, it’s why he knew Garth Brooks was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It was also how he knew how Alex liked his hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows and a candy cane, how he knew when to make Luke take a break and go to bed, and how he knew when Julie needed someone to just shut up and listen to her vent. Reggie wasn't good at people, but he was good with his friends, given enough time and effort. He loved them. He loved them, and they were hiding something from him. 

Reggie could feel it when they would practice. It was like they were all in on the joke that Reggie didn't get. Reggie could see it in the glances when they thought he couldn’t see them. Reggie could hear it in the hushed conversations in the kitchen. 

Reggie knew it was his fault. He knew that he must have done something to upset them. The only thing he could think of was when he told them about his parents, but he didn't think it would result in this. He believed them when they acted like they loved him, but they were just putting up with him. He thought they were his family. 

At this point Reggie was waiting for the day they would ask him to leave. He tried to be the best bandmate he could be: he practiced as much as he could get away with, he didn’t try to bother Julie with excessive questions about 2020, he tried to stay out of the way. They noticed, or well he thought they did, because he also saw the looks they would give him when they thought he wasn't looking. For a moment, Reggie thought they were looking for an excuse to make him leave, but it was only for a moment. He couldn't fathom that they would be that cruel, it wasn't in their nature. Humoring him because they felt obligated, yes, being outright cruel, no way. 

It was a Thursday, Reggie believes, when the other shoe dropped. Luke asked Reggie to not be in the Studio for the afternoon, because he wanted to write with Julie. Not that unusual, Reggie could find somewhere else to go. Alex wanted to look for Willie, alone. That was a little unusual, but he probably just needed an excuse not to be around Reggie. Reggie was normally not anyone’s first pick. He went to the beach, the one right outside where his house used to be. His parents were gone, his house was gone, but he would always have the beach. Reggie wandered the beach for a little while before he started to practice his ghost powers. He had nothing else to do, and besides, if he was good at being a ghost then he was useful. 

Reggie, however, was not very good at it to begin with. He accidentally popped into the loft of the studio. He was confused for a moment, then looked over the railing. Oh. 

Reggie saw Julie and Luke, like he expected, but he also saw Alex and Flynn. He thought maybe it was a coincidence, but then he saw the balloons and the streamers everywhere. Oh. They were having a party and they just didn't want Reggie there. Oh. 

Reggie popped out of the studio before they noticed him. He left before he saw the giant banner that read “Happy Birthday.” 

Reggie went to the beach again. It was the only place where he wouldn't bother anyone. He felt like screaming until he couldn't anymore, it’s not like anyone would notice. Then someone sat in the sand beside him. When did he sit?

“Reggie, mind if I sit?” Reggie absently thought it was backwards to ask to sit when Willie had already done so, but he didn't say anything. “Wanna talk about it?”

Reggie didn't know what Willie was talking about, until Willie gestured to his face. Reggie reached a hand up to his cheek, he was crying. Reggie didn’t realize. He quickly wiped his face, even though he knew it was useless. He grumbled out a pathetic “Long day is all.” There was so much he wanted to say, but he could bring himself to believe Willie cared. He was only being nice to Reggie because he thought Reggie was friends with Alex. _Alex_. “Alex was looking for you, he’s at the studio I think.”

Wille didn't leave, but he did give Reggie a look. It was like Willie didn't know what to say, but he thought he should say something. “I think I’ll stick around for a little, if that’s okay?” Reggie nodded, he probably looked pretty bad for Willie to stick around. “Did something happen? Did Caleb do something?”

Reggie scoffed; it probably would have hurt less if it had been Caleb. “No, it wasn't Caleb.”

“But there is something,” Willie pushed. 

Reggie didn’t say anything for a moment. “I just realized some things, and now I have to deal with it.”

“Alone?”

Alone. Reggie hated that word, “it’s better that way.” Reggie could tell Wille didn't believe him, but he really didn't care. Reggie just needed to get over it. 

“Would Alex say that?” 

Reggie felt a burst of anger “Why do you care, this is none of your business, just leave me alone.” it took Reggie a moment to notice he was yelling. Willie looked taken aback at the suddenness, and Reggie felt his blood run cold. He didn't mean to yell, and he certainly didn't mean for Willie to flinch. Reggie didn't mean to act like his father. “Sorry, you didn't deserve that.”

Willie placed a hand on Reggie’s shoulder, “Listen, I get that you don't like me, I don't blame you, I nearly got you and your friends killed a second time, and I’m sorry for that. But if you think I can leave you alone when you look like you want to walk into that ocean and never come out, you’re wrong.” Wille paused, making sure he had Reggie’s attention. “Maybe it’s because of a fucked-up sense of morality, or because I care about Alex and he would be upset if something happened to you,” Reggie scoffed dismissively, and Willie stopped. “You don't think so?”

“I think he cares because he thinks he has to, because I used to help him with his calc homework, or because I would let him crash with me sometimes. You’re just as big of a fool as I am if you think they care about me. I am just their bass player that can sometimes get it right and that’s fine. I can deal with that. It’s fine,” Reggie didn't know if he was trying to convince Willie or himself. He took a deep breath, “They don't need me and that’s fine. There are some things even Julie can’t save me from.” Reggie felt like a weight was let off his shoulders, but the space was immediately filled with guilt. He knew that Willie really didn't care about what he had to say, and he was just being polite. “Willie, I,” Willie cut Reggie off. 

“That is a load of horse shit.” Reggie startled. “You think they don't care about you, and that is a load of horse shit. I don't know about the others, but Alex loves you, and before you disagree, don't. He loves you, you’re his family. I know you know his birth family was shit, and I know you think what you did for him doesn't matter, but it does. You were there for him when he needed you, and that is what family does. Family’s there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. I know Alex loves you, and if he’s being an ass it’s because he’s so caught up in his own head that he hasn't realized. Now, you said he’s in the studio, I will march in there and tell him to get his head out of his ass. I will do it, watch me.” Then he popped away. 

It all happened so fast, Reggie didn't know what was going on, all he knew was Willie was about to yell at Alex and he couldn't let that happen. Alex really liked Willie and he would be incredibly hurt if Willie were upset with him. He had to fix this now.

Reggie popped into the patio space outside the studio. He looked around trying to find Willie before he did something stupid. The doors of the studio were shut and the lights were off, which Reggie thought was odd, was their party over already? Reggie didn't spend a lot of time worrying about it, he had to make sure Willie didn’t do anything stupid. Reggie phased through the doors of the studio, hoping to catch Willie alone. 

He was very surprised when the lights flipped on and everyone started screaming. He screamed, and fell against the doors, which were not as solid as he had hoped, and ended up knocking his head on the concrete. Reggie groaned when he felt the door open through him.

“Oh my god hermano, are you okay?” Julie was kneeling beside him, the others not far behind. 

“Wha…” Reggie moaned in pain. He vaguely heard a ‘Let’s get him up,’ but he couldn't tell who said it. The next thing he knew, he was being jerked off the ground. Reggie reached up to feel the back of his head, he could feel where he hit it, but there wasn't a bump, at least not yet. 

“What’s going on?” why were they screaming at him a minute ago, only to act really concerned now. 

“Sorry that was my fault,” Luke said apologetically. “I thought a surprise party would be a good plan, but I forget that you don't like loud noises.” Luke was giving Reggie his sad puppy eyes and Julie hit Luke upside the head. 

“We’re sorry Reggie, I should have known,” Alex apologized. 

“I’m confused.” Reggie still didn’t know what was going on. They had been acting weird for days, then they lied to him to make him leave, and now this. What the hell was going on?

Luke piped up again, “We know you don't like your birthday, but we wanted to do something special. You’ve had a rough couple of weeks, and we wanted to do something nice.” Luke was so sincere and bright; Reggie almost didn't have the heart to remind him. 

“Luke, my birthday is in September.” Just like that Julie’s, Flynn’s, and Willie’s jaws fell open. Alex looked more annoyed than anything. 

“I told you celebrating his birthday this early was a bad idea.”

“I told you,” Luke mocked at Alex. He turned back to Reggie, “I know that, but if we had a surprise party on your birthday, it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?” 

Reggie just looked at him, then at Alex. Alex shrugged, shaking his head. “No, it wouldn't,” Reggie conceded smiling just a little, “But it wouldn't have freaked me out as much, now would it?” Luke grumbled a little but stopped when Julie patted him on the shoulder. “Well, let's party.” 

The others laughed and Flynn turned on the speaker. She played what Reggie thinks is Taylor Swift, but he couldn't tell. Everyone started to mingle, talking, and laughing. They were all around having a good time. 

Reggie cornered Willie after a while. “You knew, didn't you?” 

“I did.”

“And you didn't say anything?”

“About the party? Why would I ruin the surprise?”

“And about my meltdown?”

Willie glanced away, then back at Reggie. “I didn't tell them, but you should.”

Reggie scoffed, “They’re already put up with enough, I don't need to make them deal with more of my shit.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Reggie took a deep breath, “I may or may not have let it slip that my dad broke my arm once. Now they act like I'm fragile.” Reggie glanced over at the rest of his friends, then back at Willie. “Sorry, not really a party conversation, I know, but you did ask.”

Willie didn't say anything for a moment. “That I did.” Willie looked at the others, then at Reggie. “He sounds like a dick.”

Reggie laughed, “That he was, that he was.” Reggie stopped talking for a second before he thought of something. “How did you know all that stuff, about Alex caring about me?”

Willie chuckled, “I actually said he loved you. You can hear it in the way he talks about you. All of you actually. You gave him a home when he needed it, and more importantly, you gave him a family.”

Reggie snarled, “He deserved better than what he got, more than we could give him.”

“Hey,” Willie bumped Reggie’s shoulder, “You did what you could, that’s what counts.”

Reggie smiled, “You know you aren't so bad when you're not trying to get us to sell our souls to the Grimace wannabe.” 

Willie’s eyes widened before he burst out laughing, “Oh my god, I can’t believe you just called him that.” 

Luke looked over at the commotion, seeing Willie all but rolling on the floor laughing and Reggie smiling smugly. “You good over there?” 

That 100-watt smile was turned onto Luke, “Yeah, I'm just really funny.”

Alex scoffed good naturedly, “Sure you are.”

“Hey, I am!” Reggie laughed. Alex walked over to them, standing a little too close to Willie, who was trying to compose himself, to be considered casual. “Don’t be mean to me,” Reggie whined, “It’s my birthday party.”

“Yeah the birthday party which is apparently a month early.” Julie chimed in. “I still can't believe you did that.” Ahh yes, the exasperated mom voice, she was good at that. It was not the first time that voice had been directed at Luke. 

“It was for the aesthetic.” He sulked. 

“I don't think you’re using that word correctly,” Alex snarked.

“Thank you for the party. I got to ask though; did he really tell you my birthday was today?”

“Yes!” Julie yelled. “He and Alex came to me like, 3 days ago and said we needed to do something for your birthday. Short notice much. We were all scrambling to get this done and without you noticing anything was going on.” Reggie made a face, “Though I don't think we succeeded.”

“Yeah, no. I figured out something was up, you guys aren't subtle. You can only walk into so many conversations that stop when you walk in, or stumble across so many secret meetings before you notice something is up. I was getting a little concerned.” Reggie said it jokingly, but the others tensed, they hadn’t thought about that. They didn't mean to hurt Reggie. They wanted to make him happy and show him how much they appreciated him. They probably should have known better. They all knew he was afraid of being left alone, and their behavior didn’t help anything. 

Luke remembered all the times Reggie pretended to be okay so Luke could bitch about his Mom not supporting the band. Luke remembered the time he was ranting about his Mom, or School, or something else Luke couldn't remember, when Reggie ran out of the studio. Luke followed him out, only to see him puking in the bushes. Luke was so scared that Reggie was gonna pass out, based on how pale he was. Reggie started shaking and could barely keep down the water Luke forced him to drink. Reggie refused to let Luke take him to the hospital. 

Alex remembered the times he found Reggie living in the studio for days or sometimes weeks before his parents would notice he was gone. He remembered the time he walked into the studio to see Reggie sitting in the corner. He didn't think much of it at first, until he noticed Reggie was scratching his arm a lot. He remembered the blood that was all over Reggie’s hands and his arms and his shirt. It wasn’t a lot, but it freaked Alex out. 

Julie remembered overhearing Reggie telling her dad he thought they would kick him out at a moment's notice. Julie wished she could meet Reggie’s parents just to yell at them. How dare they hurt Reggie; how dare they make him think love for him was conditional. She couldn't bear the thought of him pretending to be something he wasn’t just so they would stick around. 

“Plus,” Reggie broke them out of their musings, “You guys are my friends, I always notice when it’s you guys.”

They all just looked at each other than at Reggie. “I think that's the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Luke spread his arms, “Hug time.”

That was all the notice Reggie got before he was in the middle of a group hug. Like, dead center of this hug. It was nice. He even made sure Willis got sucked in. Coincidently, he ended up right next to Alex, which was totally unintentional. He knew he would be alright, here in the middle of his friends. He was starting to believe that actually cared about him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at Spanish, but high school taught me that brother was hermano, and adding -ito on the end was diminutive, so it's meant to be a term of endearment. If i did it wrong, please tell me and i will fix it, thank you :)
> 
> Edit: I changed hermanito to Hermano because I was informed that adding -ito make it little brother, instead of making it a term of endearment


End file.
